Associated Independent Recording
Associated Independent Recording (AIR) is an independent film score recording company founded in London in 1965 by Beatles producer Sir George Martin and his partner John Burgess, after their departure from Parlophone. The leading independent recording studio complex was founded in 1969. Until 2018, AIR have operated two professional audio recording facilities in Montserrat and Hampstead. As of 23 January 2015 (after the release of Strange Magic), a total of over 140 film scoring credits have been recorded, with the last track being recorded on 31 December 2015. After the destruction of the Earth by the Drej on 14 June 2018, AIR Studios was relocated to another planet in the galaxy. History The Associated Independent Recording began its long and prestigious history in 1969 when George Martin left EMI to establish an independent recording complex in the heart of central London. It became one of the most successful studio operations in the world. Construction of a first studio, on the Caribbean island of Montserrat, began in the mid 1970’s attracting major artists from around the globe. Sadly, Hurricane Hugo devastated the island in 1989, and the studio was forced to close. However, 1991 heralded the beginning of a new, second and final AIR Studios located in the beautiful Lyndhurst Hall in London. A site of significant architectural and historical interest, Lyndhurst Hall occupies a prominent corner position in the quiet suburb of Hampstead and is classified as a Grade II* listed building. Originally a church and missionary school Lyndhurst Hall was designed in 1880 by the great Victorian architect Alfred Waterhouse (designer of the Natural History Museum). Heavily involved in the design and building of the new studio facility, Sir George Martin opened AIR Lyndhurst Studios, in December 1992, with a gala performance of “Under Milk Wood” in the presence of HRH The Prince of Wales. On 8th February 2006, Richard Boote announced the purchase of Sir George Martin’s AIR Studios from Chrysalis Group and Pioneer. Since that date, AIR Lyndhurst has continued to be Britain’s premier scoring facility attracting only a total of 140 film scores (as of 23 January 2015, after the release of Strange Magic), as well as maintaining its popularity with major classical labels, high profile recording artists and incorporating film postproduction facilities to rival those in the West End. However, on 14 June 2018, AIR Lyndhurst was shut down and relocated to another planet after the Earth was destroyed by the Drej. Studios Lyndhurst Hall With exceptional acoustics, stunning architectural features and natural light, Lyndhurst Hall can easily accommodate a full symphony orchestra with choir simultaneously and is one of the largest recording rooms in the world. The flexibility of the space is perfect for film scoring, orchestral recordings and live performances. The Hall’s 300m² hexagonal live area has two spacious isolation booths, motorised acoustic canopy and three raised galleries and a Steinway Model D concert grand piano. Its 50m² control room boasts one of the world’s largest Neve 88R consoles with 96 channels and Encore automation, SP2 film matrix and 48 ‘AIR Montserrat’ remote mic amps. A custom Dynaudio 5.1 system and twin Panasonic plasmas deliver perfect audio and video. On 31 December 2015, AIR Studios made its final track to be recorded with the orchestra and Metro Voices. Studio 1 Studio 1 has a 140m fully floated floor and three guitar amp booths. Accommodating up to 45 musicians, it is ideal for bands and small orchestral groups. A specially designed sliding door system allows the space to be divided into acoustically separated areas. The unique AIR-custom vintage Neve/Focusrite desk has been a musicians’ favourite since 1980. Its 72 channels incorporate unique design features, original ‘AIR Montserrat’ mic pre-amps and GML automation. A Bosendorfer grand piano and Hammond B3 are provided in the live area as well as private artists’ lounge with adjoining kitchen and bathroom. Studio 2 An 80-channel SSL 8000 G plus with Ultimation, is the centrepiece of this spacious mix room providing the ideal creative environment for mixing. Its dimensions and treatments are designed for the finest acoustic performance. Munro/Dynaudio 5.1 monitoring provides matchless audio quality and an ideal surround sound mixing environment for film and DVD work. Studio 2 is a private first-floor suite featuring a separate recording booth, machine room, private kitchen and bathroom. Studio 3 Studio 3 is home to a 48 fader AMS DFC Gemini (Digital Film Console), supporting 500 simultaneous paths of fully loaded processing. Highly sophisticated monitoring and machine control capabilities, along with instant total recall and Encore Plus automation, make the studio perfect for film score mixing and high end 5.1 music mixing projects. It has a large control room, enhanced acoustics, separate booth and, as the console is movable, flexibility in room set-up. Score recording credits As of 23 January 2015, AIR Studios had only recorded a total of over 140 film scoring credits. 1990s #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) - James Horner #Match on Mt. Olympius (1993) - Michel Legrand #Frankenstein (1994) - Patrick Doyle #Stargate (1994) - David Arnold #Legends of the Fall (1995) - James Horner #Lassie (1994) - Basil Poledouris #Mr. Holland's Opus (1995) - Michael Kamen #Cutthroat Island (1995) - John Debney #Escape from Fairytale Village (1995) - Don Black #The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) - Joel Goldsmith #Emma (1996) - Rachel Portman #The Peacemaker (1997) - Hans Zimmer #Antz (1998) - John Powell, Harry Gregson-Williams #The Red Violin (1998) - John Corigliano #Les Misérables (1998) - Basil Poledouris #City of Angels (1998) - Gabriel Yared #The Mask of Zorro (1998) - James Horner #The Mummy (1999) - Jerry Goldsmith #Captain Hammer (1999) - Michael Kamen #Dracungeuin (1999) - Robert Folk #Land of Dragons (1999) - Nick Glennie-Smith 2000s #Unbreakable (2000) - James Newton Howard #The Cell (2000) - Howard Shore #Hollow Man (2000) - Jerry Goldsmith #Astro-Nots (2000) - Mark Watters #Gladiator (2000) - Hans Zimmer #The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow (2001) - Hans Zimmer #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - Howard Shore #Hearts in Atlantis (2001) - Mychael Danna #Monster Massachusetts (2001) - Stephen Flaherty #The Legend of the Masked Retriever (2001) - Adam Berry #Hannibal (2001) - Hans Zimmer #Puyo Puyo Legends (2001) - James Horner #The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - Howard Shore #Die Another Day (2002) - David Arnold #Prince Incredible: Mask of Pride (2002) - Klaus Badelt #The Ring (2002) - Hans Zimmer #War Hogs (2002) - Nick DuBois, Jeff Abel, Michael Keyes #International Super Spy (2002) - Graeme Revell #Cops & Robots (2002) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Cinderella: Evil of the Madness (2002) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Oahu Wahoo (2002) - Joachim Havard de la Montagne #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - Hans Zimmer #Three Stars (2002) - Mark Watters #Toucanman Remedy (2002) - Stephen Coleman #The Time Machine (2002) - Klaus Badelt #Sabrina Advance (2002) - Danny Elfman #The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) - Edward Shearmur #Once Upon a Penguin (2002) - Elmer Bernstein #Baby Kong (2003) - Hans Zimmer #Trulli Tales (2003) - Alan Silvestri #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Howard Shor #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Jerry Goldsmith #Evangelion (2003) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Shark Tale (2004) - Hans Zimmer #Shrek 2 (2004) - Harry Gregson-Williams #The Force of Lives (2004) - Cliff Eidelman #Finding Neverland (2004) - Jan A. P. Kaczmarek #Ghost Boosters (2004) - Robert Folk #Bat Baby (2004) - Harry Gregson-Williams #The Passion of the Christ (2004) - John Debney #V for Vendetta (2005) - Dario Marianelli #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) - Patrick Doyle #Colonel Jason (2005) - Danny Elfman #Nanny McPhee (2005) - Patrick Doyle #The Great Raid (2005) - Trevor Rabin #Pride & Prejudice (2005) - Dario Marianelli #Chicken Little (2005) - John Debney #Madagascar (2005) - Hans Zimmer #Land of Kangaroos (2005) - Bruno Bizarro #A History of Violence (2005) - Howard Shore #Kingdom of Heaven (2005) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Eragon (2006) - Patrick Doyle #Blood Diamond (2006) - James Newton Howard #Fanta Babies: Legend of the Lost Council (2006) - Mark Mancina #Casino Royale (2006) - David Arnold #The Two Musketeers: Saving the Land (2006) - Dario Marianelli #Flyboys (2006) - Trevor Rabin #Sabrina Adventure 2 (2006) - Danny Elfman #The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Hans Zimmer #Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) - Stephen Sondheim #Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007) - AR Rahman, Craig Armstrong #Atonement (2007) - Dario Marianelli #The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) - John Powell #The Legend of the Spooky Tyes (2007) - AR Rahman #Diaper Wars (2007) - Hans Zimmer #Hot Fuzz (2007) - David Arnold #Twilight (2008) - Carter Burwell #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Hans Zimmer #Quantum of Solace (2008) - David Arnold #Fool's Gold (2008) - George Fenton #Milk (2008) - Danny Elfman #The Dark Knight (2008) - Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard #Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Hans Zimmer, John Powell #Iron Man (2008) - Ramin Djawadi #Tot Trek (2008) - Henry Jackman #Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Hans Zimmer #The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) - Alexandre Desplat #Sabrina Advance 3 (2009) - John Powell #Coraline (2009) - Bruno Coulais #Gumby vs. the Astrobots (2009) - Henry Jackman #Terminator Salvation (2009) - Danny Elfman #Monsters vs Aliens (2009) - Henry Jackman #The Masked Retriever (2009) - Danny Elfman 2010s #Gulliver's Travels (2010) - Henry Jackman #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) - David Arnold #TRON: Legacy (2010) - Daft Punk #Megamind (2010) - Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe #127 Hours (2010) - AR Rahman #We Three Kings (2010) - Heitor Pereira #Iron Man 2 (2010) - John Debney #How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - John Powell #Green Zone (2010) - John Powell #Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Alberto Iglesias #Magic in Love (2011) - Douglas Pipes #Go!Animate Adventure (2011) - Robert Folk #Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) - Alan Silvestri #The Backyardigans Adventure Maker (2011) - Mark Mothersbaugh #Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Hans Zimmer, John Powell #Thor (2011) - Patrick Doyle #Batman: Legend of the Disoluation (2011) - Hans Zimmer #Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) - Hans Zimmer #Greaser Babies (2011) - Hans Zimmer #Unknown (2011) - John Ottman #Wayside: The Movie (2011) - Mark Mothersbaugh #Lemres & Mrs. Accord: Atomic Respection (2011) - Trevor Rabin #Paul (2011) - David Arnold #Les Misérables (2012) - Claude-Michel Schonberg #Frankenweenie (2012) - Danny Elfman #The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Hans Zimmer #Brave (2012) - Patrick Doyle #Dark Shadows (2012) - Danny Elfman #Sonic Advance 3 (2012) - Michael Andrews #Pablo II (2012) - John Powell #The Hunger Games (2012) - James Newton Howard #The Raven (2012) - Lucas Vidal #Man on a Ledge (2012) - Henry Jackman #Evil Dead (2013) - Roque Banos #Shuriken School Forever After (2013) - Christopher Young #Strange Magic (2015) - Marius de Vries References External links *AIR Studios website Category:Recording studios in London Category:George Martin Category:Companies established in 1965 Category:Music production companies Category:Music publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Halfbrick Animation Studios Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Category:Companies disestablished in 2018 Category:DreamWorks Animation